xcom_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fielde Locke (character)
Fielde "Auream" Locke is a male Unicorn born in Equestria. He was born before the rise of the Unitum Imperii, and has survived since thanks to his immense Magic control. After Twilight Sparkle "joined" the Shadow Guard to get a better understanding of the dark cult, Fielde immediately didn't trust her. However he went against his instinct and treated her like anypony else. Twilight tried to stop the Shadow Guard from destroying the Choosing Stone but was halted by Fielde throwing her with his Magic in a violent way, and the stone was destroyed by Fielde's unique Aura Blade known as Talisman, which is a machete/sword combo. Three years later, the Dimensional War entered Equestria and the fight for survival began. Fielde, like the rest of the Shadow Guard, did not join the Midnight but rather formed a new secret organisation to counter the new alien threat, which they called the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, or the XCOM Project. Fielde was elected as the "Commander" of the Project while another Shadow Guard operative, by the name of Bradford, was granted the rank of "Central Officer." XCOM worked in sync with the Midnight to deal with the aliens so the bigger army could focus solely on Exodus. During this war, Fielde became infatuated with Fluttershy and the two were soon engaged. Later, they married and she gave birth to Diamond Shy, but Fielde was forced to stay away from them so the enemy could not use them against him. This meant he had missed the birth and childhood of his first child. He also received training in Ninjitsu and the Samurai arts from Emperor Saiai No Rīdā of the Shiso Isles, making him an expert swordsman. Fielde led XCOM to victory against the aliens with the help of EXALT, destroying the alien Temple Ship. The war over, XCOM remained vigilant for rogue alien forces left alive. However Fielde, Central and Bourbon would soon be pulled through the Mirror and forced to begin the Enemy Reborn campaign against the ADVENT Administration and their old enemies known as ENDURE. In this campaign, he gave his Wakizashi to Rainbow Dash as a gift and sign of respect to the stubborn girl. Again, this resulted in XCOM victory, though Fielde was exposed to powerful Magic energy and transformed into a form he called "Midnight Locke," before changing back and becoming an Alicorn along with Union Strike (CHS) and Sunset Shimmer. Afterwards, he promoted Sunset Shimmer to the rank of First Major and promoted Union Strike to the rank of "Commander" for the XCOM Project's CHS branch. Fielde returned home and had three more children with Fluttershy, all fillies, whom he tried his hardest to interact with due to his absence during Diamond's upbringing. He remained vigilant for aliens, but was forced to take the five girls to Stable 2 after getting a tip-off about the incoming nuclear holocaust. He rushed them to the Stable but a nuclear warhead struck not far away before the door closed, and Fielde stood to stop the blast with his Magic before forcing the door shut to save everypony else who had already hidden inside, while he remained outside. Feeling as if his job as a dad was done, he dropped the Magic Barrier and let the shockwave hit him. Fielde's fighting style in the Enemy Unknown campaign is based on rushing targets and obliterating them at close range with a Shotgun, but this style varies slightly upon the beginning of the Enemy Reborn campaign. Here, Fielde adopts a finesse style of melee combat using a Katana, Wakizashi and Tanto. His agility allows him to run along walls and dodge most attacks, mostly due to his reliance on the perk "Lightning Reflexes."